This invention relates to a power distribution apparatus, and in particular to a power distribution apparatus suitable for use on an aircraft.
A multi-engined aircraft typically has one or more electrical generators mounted to and arranged to be driven by each of the aircraft's engines. The operation of each generator is usually controlled by a fuselage mounted generator control unit. Electrical power generated by the generators is transmitted along long, heavy feeder cables to a power distribution panel which is also typically fuselage mounted.
The electrical loads of wing or nacelle located equipment of modern aircraft are increasing as electrical power is used in the actuation and control of a number of wing located devices, and electrical power is also increasingly being used in de-icing equipment. Long, heavy feeder cables are thus required to carry electrical power from the power distribution panel to such equipment. The power requirements of such equipment are high, with the result that the feeder cables are of large dimensions, and the need to provide redundancy results in the feeder cables contributing significantly to the aircraft weight, for example they may weigh a couple of hundred kilograms.
In order to improve the efficiency of aircraft it is desired to reduce weight, where possible, and it is an object of the invention to provide a power distribution apparatus whereby a weight reduction can be achieved.